Pokemon: Starting A Legend For Ouselves
by MaximalCatPossible
Summary: Some legends are passed on, some are created, and some are started. This is the tale of Kaleo, Jagger, and Liliana's Pokemon Adventure. Watch as these original characters go through their experiences in a whole new way. Not everyone starts it off that simple, and it's never as easy as it seems. Hope you all read, enjoy, favorite, and post comments.
1. Finding The Dragon

_Through out the world of pokemon, there are legends and myths, tales to be told throughout the generations and years to arrive yet. Some are created to inspire others, some are built on good deeds, and there are those that are won by capturing the hearts of millions around the world. In which, begins the tale of three characters that never imagined to be legends of our pokemon this tale, we start in the region oh Johto, in a corner town called Blackthorn City. Known as a mysterious mountain village cut in a rock face, it is also home to the dragon gym. Rgarded as the strongest gym in the region, only those who have been proven worthy may start to train their dragon pokemon. It is here where we meet our first protagonist, a young man who goes by the name of Kaleo._

* * *

The day seemed rather abnormally warm for spring time. On the other hand, Blackthorn was never thought of as a normal town. At the moment, the one named Kaleo waited patiently as a small boat stroked it's way across a lake. The ride was pleasant with no sign of tipping or slowing down. It did make Kaleo a bit guilty though, seeing that two other people were rowing a boat for him to cross the lake.

"You know, I can row the boat so one of you can take a brake", Kaleo offered.

The woman rowing for him replied back, " Don't worry about us, it's you who's gonna need all the energy they can get."

She smiled kindly to him. He grinned back, but with a fragment of fakeness behind it. He knew from his boy scout days that rowing was hard work. If they advised him that he was going to need alot of energy, then something big was going to happen to him today. Thinking about what was ahead also brought him back to why he was there. A few days ago, he had recently turned ten years old. It was a great accomplishment to finally be in the age of double digits. It was also a signal to say that he was ready to obtain his first pokemon. Being that he grew up in the city of pallet town, there were surprisingly alot of children eager to get their hands on their very own pokemon. As bad luck would have it, Kaleo was just a little too late to get his own.

It was a real bummer, having a dream disintegrate before it's even started. The rest of the night was pretty much on the computer chatting with friends on PokeFace. It was then he had a request that from the johto region to obtain a free, powerful pokemon. The message was a bit sketchy, but the thing that did stand out most were, " Obtain in three days, flight is free, able bodied people required." The message was nearly calling to him. Without a moment's hesitation, Kaleo filled out the information without bothering to read anything. His parent's weren't all that pleased with his sudden decision, but who's to stop a young energetic, and excited young man from starting his dream.

Before long, Kaleo was awakened from his own daydream as the boat jolted to a stop. Ahead of them was a small patch of land, and a cave that he obviously had to venture through. As Kaleo stepped out he thanked both the man and woman who brought him across the lake. The man patted his back and both in unision told him " Good Luck". With that, Kaleo traveled through the small cave entry way.

* * *

The cave tunnel was what he expected. Dark, a bit mossy, a faint smell of pooling water, and echoes of who knows what comming from the deeper parts of the cave. Soon enough the tunnel ended and was now a full out hidden cavern.

"Welcome Kaleo" a female voice echoed through out the cavern.

It was hard to tell, but a woman with baby blue hair wearing what looked like a cape, jumped from a small ledge. She approached the boy and stopped a good six feet inftont of him.

"I am Clair, leader of..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Kaleo seized her hand and starteed shaking it vigorously.

"You're Clair the Dragon Gym Leader", Kaleo shouted excitedly, "I've heard so much about you! Dude, when you fought Lance back then, I watched the whole thing a bunch of times! Is Lance here too?"

"Yes he's here", Clair responded as she forcefully pulled her hand away, " You'll get to meet him if you can pass the test."

"He won't pass."

The atmosphere suddenly turned a bit dense. Both Kaleo and Clair looked to another part of the cave as a boy a little older than Kaleo stood on a tall rock.

"Leave him alone Quinton", Clair scolded the boy.

"No wait, what makes you say I won't pass?"

Kaleo tried to defend his status as the boy simply smirked.

"Only strong people can survive in this cave, and you don't seem all that special to me!"

Kaleo was now upset and ready to show Quinton just how strong he really was. It was only when Clair stopped him from moving did Kaleo cool down a bit.

"Enough, both of you," Clair commanded, "Remember your place Quinton, and you; you're here to be deemed worthy or unworthy. Participating in such arrogance will have you eliminated, understand?"

Both knew that she was right, with a slight "Hmph" towards one another, the arguing stopped.

"Now Kaleo, before we start I have to ask you. Are you really up to this? It's not too late to back out right now?

Despite Kaleo being younger and shorter than her, he could read her deep blue eyes. They were telling him that she was concerned for him. It was possibly the only chance he would ever get to leave and not return. If he wanted to, he could wait a few weeks for the professor to give him a started pokemon. Then there was also the small philosophy that Kaleo developed that went, "Life doesn't wait up, so I have to keep up, or I'll have to catch up". Kaleo shook his head a bit before responding "Let's do it".

"Very well", Clair responded as she pulled out a small piece of rope. "Somewhere in this cavern are dragon pokemon called Dratini. They're long and snake like, making them nearly impossible to grab. You, are to swim out into the water, find one, and subdue it with this rope. Then, you have to drag it across the water onto the center island, and bring it to the dragon shrine. If you lose the rope, you fail. If you are subdued by the dragon, you fail. We'll be watching you incase you're in a pintch.

She handed Kaleo the rope before telling him, "Good Luck". Almost as if a starter gun was shot, Kaleo dove into the water at full speed.

* * *

Before long Kaleo was out of Clair and Quinton's sight. He paused to float in the water and catch his breath. It was hard to see in the cave. There was no sign of any life, land, or shrine. He began to question wether there were even any dragon pokemon in the cave. That was until he felt something bump his leg in the water. Because of the dim lighting and murky water, there was no way of telling what had hit him. It could have been blown off as his imagination, until the same thing struck him in the rear. He turned in the water to try and get a glimpse of what was around him. Still he say nothing.

As he faced one way, he never say the small pair of eyes that watched him just inches above the water. When Kaleo faced it's direction, the eyes disappeared into the water. As Kaleo continued to float, he was late to realize as somethingwrapped around his ankle and pulled him deeper into the water. It didn't take him deeper than neck deep into the water, but the harrassment from the mysterious creature was not taking it's toll on Kaleo. The final stray was when a set of jaws clamped down on the back of his femur. Without any further hesitation, Kaleo began swimming as if his life depended on it. It didn't really matter which direction he swam it, all that mattered was that he escaped the current situation. Despite his best efforts, Kaleo's body soon began to tire again. With whatever strength he could muster, Kaleo drug himself onto a rocky patch of land.

For now, he didn't care where he was, so long as he was out of the water. Laying on his back, the boy steadied his breathing again to gather his thoughts. His lungs suddenly froze as he heard this eerie shriek. The noise seemed to echo for a bit, which was normal. However, the strange part was that the echoing didn't stop. It kept ringing, and ringin, within his skull and the cave. Opening his eyes again, the boy flipped himself over and looked ahead of himself. It was a bit odd that he didn't notice this sooner. Before him was not one, or two, but dozens of pokemon; and not just any pokemon. These pokemon were long, blue, and white with snake like features. However, he already knew that these were not snakes at all. These were the secret Dratini Clair spoke of from earlier.

Wasting no more time, Kaleo clasped the rope in his hands. He carefully, and cautiously approached the pokemon. It was then he realized a question he hadn't thought of until now. "Which one do I pick?" Not knowing what to expect from the pokemon, Kaleo simple approached the center of the Dratini hoard. Despite being known as fierce and powerful pokemon, the Dratini were surprisingly docile...and kind of the boy approached a dratini, it would slither away, or disappear into the crowd of dragon pokemon. There was one that was snoozing soundly in it's coils, which would seem easy enough to catch. However, the moment it noticed Kaleo approaching, it let out an intimidating growl. This was enough to send Kaleo stumbling backwards. As he did, the boy nearly stepped on the tail of young dragon pokemon.

"Oh sorry dude", Kaleo said out of habit and good manners.

When the young man looked behind himself, his strained eyes met the small wonderous gaze of a Dratini. Surprisingly, the pokemon did not scurry away as he crouched down to it at eye level. With some hesitation on both parts, the small dragon allowed Kaleo to rub the top of it's head. It looked wet, as if it just came out of the water. There was also something different about this pokemon. Physically compared to the others, it didn't appear special. However, there was something about this Dratini that looked curious, and joyous. For the longest of time, Kaleo simply looked into the gaze of the pokemon. The moment would eventually arrive at an end when Kaleo tightened a rope around it's neck.

The pokemon began to shriek and struggle within the rope; sending the other pokemon in a panic frenzy. Wanting to escape before anything violent happened, Kaleo began dragging his pokemon into the water. With some more fighting, the pokemon was in the water conected to the rope, which was also around Kaleo's waiste. He didn't feel the struggle anymore as he began to swim into the distance. As he continued to travel across the murky cave lake, he saw a Dratini dead ahead of him. The boy floated in the water to avoid hitting the pokemon. As he did, he realized that this was his snare Dratini. The pokemon playfully swam in circles around his captor.

"Awww, now that's just showing off", Kaleo chuckled to himself.

In a somewhat surprise to Kaleo, the Dratini stopped struggling and swam along side the boy. In due time, Kaleo found the large hidden shrine. Without a doubt, it was the Dragon Shrine. After regaining his footing, the dragon pokemon slithered alongside Kaleo as he approached the elegant structure.

"Hello, is anyone here", Kaleo shouted, "I caught a dratini!...Did I pass?...Helloooo!"

Perhaps it was the fact that he was recently submerged in water, it could have been that the shrine was somewhat creepy, or maybe it was the feeling of anticipation. Whatever the reason, Kaleo felt...cold. A response was given with a loud deep echoed clap. This really sent a chill down his spine. It was then Kaleo noticed someone sitting on the shrine's rooftop.

"Bravo my boy, Bravo", the deep voice told him.

There was a deep gust of wind within the cave. As Kaleo tried to protect his eyes, he slightly watched as the man descended down onto the ground. The wind stopped as the man's feet touched the ground. Seeing this would seem almost impossible for any man. However, this was no ordinary man.

"Hey wait", Kaleo shouted again, "Your Lance, the Dragon Master!"

"Indeed so, don't shake my hand", the man said cooly.

Kaleo retreated his hand in mid air. No doubt he say how Kaleo greeted Clair from earlier. Speeking of which, he gained a side glance as her and Quniton approached as well.

"Well done Kaleo", Clair spoke. "Thirty seven minutes and ninteen seconds. That's impressive for a boy so young."

"It's nothing too impressive", Quinton cut into the conversation. "I had mine finished within twenty four minutes, and my Dratini is alot stronger".

Kaleo was now fully irritated by the veteran dragon trainer. However, Quinton's time was shorter than his, and the Dratini that stood alongside him was much larger than Kaleo's. Kaleo's Dratini slightly moved closer to him from intinidation due to Quinton's dragon. The air untensed a bit as Lance spoke up.

"Surviving is still surviving. With your abilities and your dragon pokemon, you can reach great heights. Do you want to take that chance Kaleo?"

Kaleo looked over to Clair for a bit. She had a genuine smile on her face, that also said "Go for it Kaleo". This was a moment that appeared only once in a lifetime, and Kaleo knew it.

"Well", Lance questioned.

With a last look to his pokemon, Kaleo now had his answer.

"Let's do it", Kaleo said proudly. "Make us into Titans, right Dratini?"

The pokemon responded happily with a high pitched call.

"Titan, it matches him good", Kaleo said as he rubbed the fins on the side of his Dratini's head.

"Very well then", Lance said as turned around and looked up to the ceiling. "Welcome to the Dragon Pokemon Gym."

Above the shrine near the cave ceiling, many pokemon described as dragons zig-zagged, and zoomed in flight.

* * *

**So this is the beginning of a pokemon story I'm writing for a friend. Hope he likes it, and hope you all like it as well. The first protagonist has been met, two others will arrive within the next two chapters. Hope you read them...P.S. There may be some spelling errors, please don't annihilate me for it.**


	2. Emerging From The Shadows

_"It's cramped in here, a little too cramped in here for my liking. It's also very dark in here. Even though my eyes can not penetrate the blackness, I can tell that I've been backed into a corner. The air is pretty dense and muggy to breath. When the darkness finally fades from my life, only then will I be able set myself free. However, I can't help but get the feeling...that this darkness surrounding me...will lead to something else I'm not gonna like any better. In any case, I'm stuck here with nowhere else to go."_

All of a sudden, a loud screeching sound is heard. As the sound rings through the air, a boy slides forward and hit's his face on a pile of boxes. The boy cries out in slight pain as he rubs his nose in an effort to ease the pain.

_"My name is Jagger. I'm just moving from New Bark Town in the Johto Region to here, Littleroot in the Hoenn Region. Because of my younger sister, I had to ride in the back of the moving van. It wasn't such a bad thing...Ok that was a lie, it was bad. Still, I didn't want to seem like a whiner. I did enough of that for the last two weeks."_

The door to the moving van opens. Jagger shakily walks out of the van after being greeted by his parents and sister.

"Sorry you had to ride in the back old man", his father says.

"Are you okay", instinctively his mom asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Where are the Pokémon at", Jagger asked.

His father replied, "She's taking the Pokémon in. How bout you go and help her, we'll take care of everything here."

Jagger nodded before heading off to help his younger sister set the Pokémon up in their new home.

_"Pokémon",_ Jagger thought to himself. "_A subject that has put me on edge for the last two weeks. I just turned ten years old, and I was supposed to get a Pokémon from the professor. However, my parents were against my getting one. They knew that getting one would mean I would leave the house to start my own adventure. They obviously weren't ready for me to leave yet. They said I needed to be stronger and learn to protect myself, before I had Pokémon to protect me._

As Jagger enters the house, he manuevers past stack of boxes and working Machokes.

_"I would disagree that I was not ready. I'm pretty clever, I can tell right from wrong, and I have a good sense of judgement. Nevertheless, there were two things that stood in my way. My parents both received new job positions in this region, which was a good thing for the family. The second thing, was my physical status. I'm kinda tall, but I'm skinny. I'm not sickly, but I am a bit less capable of things compared to some of the other kids."_

Soon enough, Jagger arrives to the back yard where his sister sets up a small house. Not too far is a larger house for a bigger Pokémon.

"Where's Buster", Jagger asked his younger sister.

She didn't bother looking away from her work as she answered, "In the tree."

The boy looked into the tree branches, and found a small Eevee, hiding in the leaves. It was an exploring instinct for the small animal. Since the branch was only about five feet high at the most, Jagger plucked the Pokémon from the tree, and placed him gently on the ground. No one noticed as the Eevee walked to the larger house that read, "Zeus" at the top. Buster peered into the house, before bolting off in another direction. The reason being that the Mightyena Zeus chased off the intruder from his home. It wasn't an aggressive chase, merely a territorial one.

During the time, Jagger and his sister continued to construct the small eevee's home.

"Are you nervous", the girl asked out of the blue.

Jagger had to hesitate for a bit before giving her an answer.

"No, not really", was all the boy could say.

"Truth be told, I was kinda nervous. After I wasn't allowed to receive my own pokemon, I made a new deal with my family. There's this guy named Koga, apparently he used to be a Pokémon Gym Leader, and now he's one of the Elite Four. I signed up to train with him to make myself stronger. We all agreed that if I got stronger with Koga, I could get my own Pokemon. Still, the worse part is..."

The back door to the house opened as Jagger's mom called to him and said, "Jagger, professor Birch is here"

Jagger nodded his head while thinking, "...Professor Birch is taking me to meet Koga...today".

The boy walked towards the house as his sister yelled, "See you at your funeral Jagger"

"Shut Up", Jagger retorted.

* * *

After saying his goodbyes to his parents, Jagger exited the front door to meet the professor. It was considered an honor to meet someone who knew so much about Pokémon. In an instant Jagger was courteously shaking the man's hand.

"Good day to your sir", the man cheerfully said. "I am professor Birch, I understand you want to be trained by Koga. Is that true?"

"Yeah, it's true."

"Brilliant", the professor exclaimed.

The two of them walked through the small town known as Littleroot. It was considered the smallest town in the Hoenn Region, but it was home to both our hero and the professor. Immediately, some conversation started between them.

"So tell me", Birch asked, why do you want to take on Koga?"

His reply was," I need to be stronger, if I want to start my own journey."

"Really", the older man asked rhetorically. "So you think Koga will make you stronger?"

"I heard he's the best. No one has been able to match him in fighting...maybe besides Bruno, but I've never seen it happen."

"Yes, I wouldn't mind seeing him fight as well. He's also an expert in poisonous Pokémon."

Jagger responded with, "That's also a bonus if he can train me with Pokémon too."

The boy then noticed that Professor Birch stopped in his tracks.

"Professor, what's wrong", Jagger asked out of concern.

"This is far as I can go, Koga specifically asked that you take the rest of Route 101 on your own."

The boy looked beyond what was before them. Just ahead of them was the edge of town, and the beginning of route 101. Jagger looked back at the professor, then back to the path ahead. With no more hesitation, Jagger ventured forth.

* * *

As Jagger continued onwards down the pathway. The town was soon out of sight before very long. Even though the main route was a grass, something didn't feel quite right. To Jagger it seemed...too easy.

_"This can't be right", _Jagger thought to himself. "_If I know Koga, he wouldn't make it this easy._

The exploring ten-year old looked off towards the trees. Perhaps it was his imagination, or a hidden Pokémon; yet Jagger could have sworn he saw something move within the trees. It was often dangerous to venture out of the path. Nonetheless, Jagger changed directions towards the trees. Wasting little effort or time, Jagger dashed for the movement he saw before. The forest was dark, despite it being in the middle of the day. After a considerable amount of time, Jagger stopped his pursuit of an unknown illusion. The clearing he was now in was small, and somewhat spooky. The lighting was very dim, with the smell of pine needles in the air.

He continued to wait in motion, until he heard a shuffling noise behind him. Jagger faced the direction the noise was coming from. That is until he heard it off in another direction. Then another, and another...and another. By this time, the younger boy concluded that he was either surrounded, or someone was playing tricks on him. Without any warning, Jagger was fiercely knocked to the ground from behind. He slowly, but painfully regained his footing. Yet again, he was knocked to the ground from behind.

"Who's there", Jagger shouted as he quickly got back up.

A third time Jagger was attacked from behind, but the blow did not take him to the floor this time. With some more concentration and prediction, Jagger could tell the attacked was coming from behind. Before Jagger could be caught once again, the boy swung a blow towards the shadowy figure. His fist missed his target. Now Jagger was in a pinch as the shadow seized his fist. Jagger struggled slightly within the shadow's grip.

"You were able to predict my movements. No bad for an amature".

This voice was obviously human and male, that much Jagger could conclude. Still, the information did nothing for him as Jagger was flipped over on his back. By the time Jagger could figure out he was on the ground, the human figure was gone. Jagger continued to get off his back when he heard the voice again.

"You noticed when I attacked from behind. However..."

Jagger heard stick and leaves snapping before being hit on the side by what felt like a kick. Then he was hit in the chest by a strong fist before falling face first into the ground.

"...I can hit from all directions."

Jagger wiped his face clear from the dirt. He noticed that something wet was on his upper lip. Jagger got a better look at his hand. He didn't need a lot of light to tell that it was blood coming from his nose. As Jagger tried to stand up again, he heard some rustling coming from his side. Out of reflex, Jagger used his arms to push away the attacker's leg before it made contact with him. When the attack failed, the dark person disappeared along with some rustling. Once again Jagger heard the foliage from behind. Perhaps out of instinct Jagger turned around and put his hands up to protect his chest. A fist made contact with his arms, but did close to no damage. Jagger still could not get a close look at the person as he disappeared with the sound of foliage.

_"The foliage", _Jagger thought to himself._ "That's his give away. If I can pay attention to the sounds of the rustling, I can predict where he's coming from."_

It was a chance worth taking at this point. From close by, Jagger hear the sound of a single snapping twig. This echoed to a loud point within the forest. It was also what gave Jagger the edge as he blocked one of the shadows punches. It seemed like the attacker was using single hit and run techniques. If the attack failed, the man disappeared to try again. After a good amount of fails and success, Jagger was soon able to block, or dodge his attacker with mere sound and focus.

"Not bad boy. You took advantage of the sounds I create, and figured how to render my attacks useless. You show the ability to learn and focus.

It felt good to gain some appraisal, even if it was from a mysterious attacker.

"Let's try something else", the voice said grimly. This time the there was no sound as Jagger was attacked from above, out of all places. This was a puzzling manuever compared to what was happening before. This was nearly a repeated deja vu for Jagger. Every time he tried to get back up, the boy was knocked back down to the earth. Jagger stayed on the ground for a while as he tried to think of a strategy.

_"He keeps attacking me from above. It's not like before when he was attacking me from different directions. The question is, why?"_

Willing to test a new theory out, Jagger quickly got to his feet. The same incident occurred, the shadow shaman attacked from above the boy. He was better prepared this time as Jagger used his elbows to block his face from the man's feet. Again, and again Jagger kept up his defense. He was finally put back to the ground as the man's foot connected with Jagger's right shoulder.

_"I get it now", _Jagger thought quietly to himself. "_He's not attacking me directly from above. He's jumping from tree branch to tree branch while using me as a trampoline. Judging by how close the trees are, he's probably using that big tree to my right, and the one with scratches on my left. That last attack hit my right shoulder. Which means...I know exactly where he'll attack next!_

The person hidden in the shadows was surprised by how strong, and persistent this boy was. He did not run away, he did not faint, and he did not play dead. In one strong motion, Jagger leapt to his feet. With only the sound of the wind, the attacker sailed through the air to continue his onslaught on the ten-year old. Now fully prepared for what was to come, Jagger took a pivot stance, and jumped off the ground. The trickster was totally surprised as Jagger landed a well placed spin kick to the person's jaw. Everything felt in slow motion as Jagger turned the tables upon his opponent. With a loud thud, the shadow shaman landed on his back. It took only a split second to respond as the attacker took a standing position again.

"I see you've had some martial arts training as well", the man said.

The forest suddenly lit up with bright lights. It wasn't blindingly bright compared to before, causing Jagger to cover his eyes for a short while. These lights looked surprising like pokeballs...No wait, that thought needed to be scraped. These pokeball lights had eyes, meaning they were the Pokémon known as Voltorbs. Jagger tensed up seeing that him and his opponent weren't alone.

"Do not be alarmed", the man said, "They will not harm you."

With the lights now shining, Jagger could get a better look at the man. He was tall, and wore nothing but black. No skin was exposed, except for a slit where his eyes could peer through. The only thing that stood out from the man was a long purple scarf that slightly swayed with the forest wind.

"Afterall", the man said as he removed the mask, "I wouldn't want them to hurt my new student. I need him in the best condition as possibly."

The last part of Koga's sentence was irrelevant to Jagger. He was completely paralyzed in awe by the man as he revealed his identity. The shadow shaman who continuously battle Jagger in the dark, was none other than Koga of the Elite Four. Jagger's words were caught in his throat as he spewed out bits of gibberish.

"I see you are still in shock", Koga chuckled to himself as he wiped some blood off his lip. "You have a fine kick there, it's one of your better weapons, along with strategy, and wits. You did well on your test, I applaud you for showing promising abilities."

Jagger nodded his head with a shallow "Thank you" from his voice. Due to the amount of surprise and adrenaline rushing, Jagger placed a hand over his heart, and seated himself on the forest floot. In an instant, Jagger noticed a pair of feet in front of his own. He looked up, and found standing tall with his arms crossed.

"So what do you say", Koga asked, "Do you want to become stronger?"

"Yes", was all Jagger could muster out.

"Then from here on out, I will be you master. I will make you stronger, and one day...you will use your strength for something. I don't know what lays in store for you, but I know this. I will teach you all that I know, and you will carve out...a legend for yourself."

Koga held his hand out towards Jagger. There was a slight hesitation for Jagger. He knew that his life was about to change if he shook this man's hand. Yet he knew it was also a doorway to start something big. With a small smile, Jagger seized his hand, ready to start a new journey for himself.


	3. New Start, Old Reminiscing

_In the small area of Twin Leaf Town, we meet of youngest, but one of the most spunky trainers. In this part of the story, we learn that sometimes waiting pays off, yet sometimes things don't wait for us. In the back yard of a small house a trainer, Dexter, has returned from his long journey to rekindle lost time with his younger sister. He's at the age of fourteen, with all eight badges for the Sinnoh Region, and his name now exist in the Hall of Fame. However, this is not our hero in this chapter. The main protagonist here, is a little girl named Liliana. While she is only at the age of nine, not yet ready to be a trainer, her heart and mind are now ready to be one. As of now, her main objective is to make her older brother yield to her. Putting her older brother in a headlock would be considered a crime, but it's all in good play for this small family._

"I've got you this time Dex", young Liliana said as her arm was wrapped around Dexter's neck.

The older sibling's reply was, "Ha, I let you catch me!"

Giving that Dexter the advantage of a longer reach, the boy raked his fingers up and down the younger girl's underarm. Due to natural reflexes, Liliana was forced to let go to better guard her ticklish area. The only problem was that Dexter did not stop there. As the girl tumbled on the grass in laughter, Dexter continued to make his younger sister squirm in giggles. This continued on for a few more minutes. Worried that she was going to suffocate from deprived oxygen, Dexter decided to let Liliana catch her breath and regain her senses. Both youngsters layed on the grass for some time simply staring at the sky.

"I can't remember the last time we watched the clouds like this", Dexter replied as he placed his hands under his head to form a pillow.

He didn't notice as Liliana rolled onto her stomach. Her tiny little hands supported her face as her feet kicked up into the air.

"I missed you Dex", Liliana sweetly stated.

He looked over at her before replying, "I missed you too Lily".

"I saw you on T.V. You were awesome big brother".

The boy smiled to his younger sister.

"Thanks Lily" Dexter acknowledged. "It was hard battling Cynthia for the title."

"Yeah but when you had your Empoleon out and she had her Roserade, I thought you were done for", Liliana excitedly retold the story. "You two were down to your last Pokémon and she had the upper hand; but you still pulled through with Drill Peck!"

Dexter chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, that was a real game turner."

Liliana chuckled giggled to herself in excitement. The thoughts of her older brother's battle were still in her head. As Liliana continued smiling at her brother, he wasn't paying attention to her. In fact, he didn't have a smile on his face either. While she was younger than him, she could tell that this was not supposed to be. Dexter was just defeated the Elite Four and Champions of the entire Sinnoh Region. He worked extremely hard to earn the badges and the title. Yet, he didn't seem as joyous of happy that he should be feeling. There was something on his mind. Something was rattling Dexter's brain big time. What it was Liliana wasn't sure.

"Dexter" Liliana gently asked.

She stopped in mid speech. Did she dare to ask what was troubling him. Out of sibling instincts, she wanted to know what was running through his mind. However, the instincts of not questioning elders was also an overpowering thing to consider. Maybe a new method of approach was in order. Referring back to her innocent voice Liliana asked "What are you gonna do now Dex?" He shrugged his shoulders before answering.

"I don't know Lily. I do want to go on some more adventures, but I've really missed home too."

It wasn't the answer she was looking for. He didn't look disappointed like he expected more from the élite four. Yet there was something that seemed to be troubling the fourteen year old. If there was a time to ask Dexter something, it was now.

"Is something wrong Dex" Liliana finally asked.

"Well", Dexter began. "There is something on my mind."

Dexter sat up on the grass, and Liliana was soon to follow. She made sure to pay attention to what her brother had to say.

"I've been thinking", the boy continued. "You're gonna be ten soon, and I already know you want to start your own Pokémon adventure...Soooo..."

At the time, Dexter was reaching into his pocket.

"...I was thinking, if you'll let me..."

In front of Liliana, Dexter held out three poke balls to his younger sister.

"...I can start teaching you to be a Pokémon trainer."

Liliana was at a loss for words. This was her dream come true right before her eyes. It didn't feel like it was actually happening. Maybe it was a dream and she was asleep somewhere in her cozy bed. If she was, Liliana could only hope that she didn't wake up.

"Liliana", her brother questioned.

She managed to squeak out," You...you really mean it brother?"

"Of course Liliana".

He continued to smile widely at her. Dexter always had a habit of smiling with his eyes closed. It was often hard for someone to get a descent picture of him with a smile or grin. Still, to this exact moment, Dexter wore his happy face as he placed the items in his young sister's hands. She looked down at the all too familiar orbs in her tiny hands. She continued to stare in awe at what was presented to her. One could say she looked very stupid being like this, but not Dexter. He could never say that about her. As the older brother, he followed his heart and allowed her to gaze at the poke balls before giving her the simple instructions.

"Open them up, they're waiting for you Lily."

Not wanting to wait any longer, she did as she was told. So she didn't damage the newly acquired items, Liliana pressed the buttons on the poke balls instead of throwing them up into the air. The orbs released their beam of red light. The energy soon solidified into three small creatures, one of blue, another orange, and the last green. As soon as they were out in the open, Dexter handed Liliana his pokedex. It spoke to her in a somewhat robotic voice.

"Piplup, the penguin Pokémon. Because it is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. Its thick down guards it from cold."

"Chimchar, the chimp Pokémon. It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires."

"Turtwig, the tiny leaf Pokémon. It undertakes photosynthesis with its body, making oxygen. The shell on its back is actually hardened soil."

"Well", Dexter asked, "What do you think?

"Kyaaaa, they're so cute! Look at the adorable monkey! There's a Piplup like you started with! And the turtle has a cute leaf on its head!

Liliana wrapped her arms around her brother as she tackled him to the ground.

"ThankYouThankYouThankYouDext er!"

"Dexter thought in his mind,"_Yeah, she likes them._"

It was a sweet moment, and it was about to get sweeter. Following what their new trainer was doing, the Piplup, Chimchar, and Turtwig all dog piled on the two happy people. They both laughed and laughed at the funny events. For Dexter, it felt good to have this much fun with family once again. As for Liliana, it was a nice change of events to play with her older brother. He was growing up faster than her, and she was starting to worry whether he would still want to play with her. The laughter ceased after some time. The two sibling stared at the Pokémon, and they responded in the same fashion.

"What do you want to do now that you have them Liliana", Dexter asked.

The young girl stood up on her feet with a small smile.

"Let's go for a jog Dex.

* * *

Before they all knew it, the two people and five Pokémon were in a light jog through the forest of Route 201. They continued to laugh as Liliana and Dexter passed up the underbrush, water puddles, and various trees. There was no need to worry about getting lost, as they used to play in this part of the forest a lot. By now the lighting from the trees was a golden brown, despite having dark green leaves. They all looked up above them as the small fire chimp practically soared from branch to branch. He very agile compared to the humans, but just as joyous as they were at the moment. Behind them, the small Turtwig ran with its stubby little legs in tow. He wasn't quite as built for quick travel like Chimchar or the siblings. None the less, the forest was a natural habitat for the tiny leaf Pokémon.

Finally, a short distance behind them, was a small blue penguin known as a Piplup. This little creäture had perhaps the most trouble traveling along this path. It wasn't very fast or agile; and the forest was way out of its natural habitat. Still, this didn't stop the Pokémon from pressing forward. With the self-pride that all Pokémon of its species has, the Piplup puffed out its chest and marched forward. The young exploration team continued through Route 201, not caring where they stopped or ended up. No matter how many times they traveled this route, no matter which path they took, they always landed in the exact same area, Lake Verity. They all paused for a moment to catch their breaths, and so the rest of their Pokémon could catch up.

Another reason they all stopped was to simply stare. Who wouldn't stare? The scenery was absolutely amazing. The sun's glow radiated a bright orange across the sky, blanketing both the forest and lake water in a color of citrus. From above the trees on the other side, a flock of Starly traveled in unison to who knows where. The body of water could almost sparkle from its cleanness and purity. A few Magikarp broke through the water's surface, before descending once again. They were even lucky enough to see a fearsome Gyarados speed through the water like a roller coaster.

"It's beautiful isn't it Dexter?"

"Yeah", Dexter daydreamingly said. "I almost forgot how beautiful this place was."

Liliana took one step at a time until she was right at the lake's edge. She cupped a small amount of water in her hands to splash on her tiny cheeks. It wasn't warm to where it burn, but warm as in a refreshing way. She stood back up with her hands on her hips as the Pokémon trio took a sip of water.

"I've come here everyday since you left Dexter", Liliana told her brother. "It's calming to visit here."

The reason being that Verity Lake held so many good memories for both Liliana and Dexter. There were times when they would camp near the lake's edge and roast marshmallows. Sometimes, they would take a morning jog and run sprints along the sand, better known as Sand Sprints to them. Her eyes traced along the sand, and followed its path to the lake. On the water, there was a small island in the exact center of Lake Verity. There were rumors of the Lake's Guardian living in a cave on the small island. No one had ever witnessed seeing the Lake Guardian, and no one had ever tried to visit the lake island; for fear of the legend. Liliana pointed her small index finger across the lake, right at the center island.

"There", Liliana said. "One day, when I get stronger, I'm gonna go to that island. I'll meet the Legendary Guardian, and I'm gonna tell it thank you for watching over this lake."

Dexter chuckled to himself as he patted her back.

"I'm sure you will Lily", he told her. "I'm sure you will."

It's not that he didn't believe her, Dexter honest believed she could meet the legend. He recalled this one time when they were camping on the Lake's edge. They fell asleep, and it started to rain. Only they didn't know it rained until the morning. The ground was moist all around them, and the air had that faint aroma of recent rainfall. The weird thing was, both Liliana and Dexter were completely dry. There was no tent, and no tree above them, but none of them were soaked at all. Since then, Dexter had a gut feeling that the Lake Guardian would watch over the people who were near the water's edge.

"Hey Lily", Dexter called to his sister.

"Yeah Dex", she replied.

"When you see the Lake Guardian, tell him I said Yo."

She seized her taller brother in a deep hug. Dexter embraced her back with a hug of her own as she said, "I promise." They continued to watch the lake with her new pokemon. It was the end of the day, but it was only the beginning of Liliana's early adventure.


	4. First Day Of The Dragon's Training

_And so, we meet all of our heroes in this tale. With a new story to start, and new friends made, a legend is born._

* * *

It was an early morning for the new trainer Kaleo. The sun had been in the sky for some time by now, but nonetheless, it was still early. As the boy took a light morning run to the GYM, his young Titan slithered right behind him. The jog was not enough to completely exhaust the boy, but it was enough to get the blood flowing in one's body. The Dratini seemed just full of energy. Both felt very excited to start today's training. Kaleo took a deep breath and a moment's pause before entering through the GYM doors.

As the beginning trainer entered his first GYM, his pupils dilated to tiny beads. All across the room were large, menacing dragons of all shapes and sizes. Some were familiar to Kaleo, and there were even some from completely diffrent regions other than the Johto or Kanto. He had to take cover behind a pillar to avoid the flame of a large Aerodactyl.

"Sorry about that", the trainer apologized across from across the room.

Looking off in a different direction, Kaleo watched as a Hydriegon and a Salamance battled head to head in a duel between two trainers. Kaleo did some homework before arriving at the GYM, and he knew that these two Pokémon could very well tear this GYM apart themselves. Still, Kaleo just couldn't take his eyes away from the battle. He As he continued to watch, he mumbled the Pokémon moves they were using to himself. As the Hydreigon used a Dragon Rush attack, the Salamance countered it with Dragon Tail. While in midair, the dark dragon clamped all three of its jaws onto the Salamance's body with Crunch. With nowhere to escape, Hydreigon ended the battle with Body Slam.

The ground split from the impact of the battling dragons. In the end, it was the dragon from the Unova region that won. Kaleo was amazed by the raw power of these dragons. He was also a bit intimidated by them. Titan was feeling the same way, as the young Dratini hid behind his master in slight fear.

"Dude, that battle was epic. How do we get that strong?"

"It's not that hard."

His attention was focused back to Clair of the GYM.

"I just saw that battle between that's guy's Hydreigon and Salamance", Kaleo exclaimed. "They're all so beast!"

"Not entirely, get a better look at them", Clair ordered.

Kaleo removed his sun glasses to get a better look at the two dragons. The Salamance refused to look at its trainer, and the Hydreigon was there chasing its own tail.

"That Salamance doesn't see the trainer worthy enough to listen to him; and that Hydreigon isn't all that bright. They may be big and strong, but they still have a lot of things to work out.

While Kaleo and Clair continued to converse, Titan was off in his own world. In the arena on the other side of the GYM, a trainer was setting up a large target with a bulls-eye on it.

"Okay Fraxure, let's try this again", the trainer called to his tusk dragon.

He made sure to move far away from he target before shouting back to his Pokémon.

"Fraxure, use Outrage!"

Titan watched as the small stubby dragon's eyes began to glow red. It's body was outlined in a bright red aura. With swift movements from very strong legs, the pokemon attacked the target with powerful blows, enough to shatter the target in three solid punches and kick like attacks. The Pokémon became confused at the end of its onslaught, but soon regained it's sense of steadiness. The trainer patted the Pokémon's head in job well done manner. All the while, Kaleo's Dratini was absorbing all this information like a sponge. He would have to return to his trainer as his conversation with Clair was almost done.

"So what you're saying is that exercising with the Pokémon is a good way to start", Kaleo asked.

"Yes", Clair stated. "Dragon Pokémon learn well from experience, watching others, and even through simple words. If you can do a few exercises with him, he'll pick up the method of training, and soon enough he'll respond to your commands of training alone."

"No that doesn't sound right", Kaleo worded. "I think I'd want to train with my Pokémon all the time. I don't want him to feel like I'm using him. Let's see, what can I do with him."

As the trainer looked around, for any means of exercise, he found it. In another part of the GYM, away from the dragon arena, was a treadmill. The gadgets were easy enough to work, and before he knew it, Kaleo was on another jog with his Pokémon right beside him. What Kaleo didn't expect was that this wasn't going to last long. An unknown ball rolled on the ground near the treadmill. Maybe it came from another dragon's training equipment, no one quite knew. As it came closer, Titan made a dive for the ball like a mad man. It was funny to watch the small Pokémon attach the small red, rubber ball on the ground. However, it didn't get any training done. Afterwards, the dragon just seemed to give up on the jog.

* * *

Wanting to try something else, Kaleo was now in the swimming pool with Titan. This could serve as an easy way to become stronger, since the Dratini's natural habitat was near a large body of water. Back and forth, back and forth, Kaleo swam his laps in the water. It couldn't be said the same about the Dratini though. Most of the time in the water was spent in play for him. Splashing in the water, jumping through its surface, and sometimes taking a nip into Kaleo's leg much like in the cave. It caught the attention of the other trainers and Pokémon, in a comical and kind of embarrassing way.

* * *

Something more of a variety in training, was the obstacle course. It was simple enough, jump over small ditch, climb up the rope, go down the spinning slide, run through the tunnel, jump through a large ring, then finally sprint a one hundred meter path. The course wasn't too complicated, and could be accomplished by most Pokémon. Kaleo watched as his Pokémon kept close to him, and tried to keep it focused on the task at had. It actually seemed to be working. The pit was easily finished, despite Titan not having any legs yet.

Kaleo could easily climb the rope from his boy scout days. Titan had some trouble slithering up the thin rope, but it wasn't impossible for the Pokémon to complete. Almost like a child's playground, there was a slide that spun in a circle many times before reaching the ground. Kaleo went down the slide, feeling much like a kid. When he felt his dragon tap his back at the bottom of the slide, it signalled Kaleo to keep going.

The last parts of the obstacle course were very easy, it only required a best effort attitude. Using all the muscles in his legs. Kaleo lowered himself to fit through the tunnel. He jumped through large hula hoop like target, and finally sprinted the hundred meters like a true champion. Much like a true champion, he put his best effort into it, and needed to catch his breath.

"We did it Titan", Kaleo said between gasp for air.

As he felt a small victory, he felt a small loss. For he didn't hear any response from his Pokémon.

"Titan...Titan?"

The boy looked around himself, but found no Pokémon. As he looked through the obstacle course once again, he got his defeated answer. Titan had become a little too attached to the slide in the obstacle. As the small Pokémon rode the slide to the bottom, he would take a U-Turn and climb the rope again. Once at the top, Titan would go down the slide, and repeat the process over and over. That's about the time Kaleo discovered the flaw within his own Pokémon. He still obeyed Kaleo, unlike the other trainer's Salamance from earlier. He wasn't stupid, like the Hydreigon he saw from earlier. It's that Titan was too easily distracted.

* * *

Although there was more work to be done before they could call it a day, Kaleo sat down gulping through a bottle of water. Right next to him, Titan was just as easily exhausted, despite not exercising the way it should be. It was often said to not share food with a Pokémon, so it doesn't develop bad habits, and because of personal hygiene. Kaleo on the other hand, just didn't care right now. He took a swig of the water bottle, before letting his Pokémon drink from the same bottle. The process repeated itself until the water was all gone. Anyone could say what they wanted, but Kaleo didn't care. All that was going through his head was how unsuccessful today's training had gone so far.

"Hey, do you mind scooting over?"

Kaleo looked up from his spot. A boy about his age waiting patiently to sit on the bench as Kaleo scooted over to make room.

"Thank you", the boy said politely.

As he sat down alongside Kaleo, he couldn't help but notice he had a bottle of lemonade. It looked cool and refreshing as the lemon slices danced within the bottle. Titan practically drooled over the floor as he stared at the boy's liquid. The stranger soon caught onto this.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners? Here..."

Kaleo was amazed as the boy pulled out two more bottles of lemon water for the new trainer and his pokemon. Kaleo was hesitant at first to take the bottles. It wasn't polite without accepting something from strangers, not without trading something or atleast saying thank you.

"Go ahead, I've got plenty with me."

Kaleo waited a few more seconds before reluctantly accepting, "Alright man, thanks".

Kaleo downed the water in moments before giving the last bottle to his dragon pokemon.

"Thanks man", Kaleo said once again. "I'm kinda new here, and I didn't think there would be any sympathy in this GYM."

"No doubt you met Quinton huh?"

From the sound of that boy's name, Kaleo crushed the bottle in a vice like grip.

"Yeah, you know him."

"Yeah", the stranger answered. "I've been trying to beat him for months, still nothing."

"Dude what's that guy's problem anyways", Kaleo questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe he was an adopted child or something", the other trainer said jokingly.

Both trainers laughed from the remark, not caring if Quinton heard at all.

"So you're new here, huh? Then I'll be the first to introduce you, my name is Drake."

"Kaleo, nice to meet you", the boy said as he shook Drake's hand.

"I was watching you tain a little bit. Looks like you were having a little trouble there", Drake gestured.

"Uuuhhh, yeah kinda", Kaleo sheepishly said.

They both looked over at Titan as he played with the same rubber ball he found from earlier.

"You've gotta admit though, he does have a lot of energy."

Kaleo chuckled to himself from Drake's complimant to his pokemon.

"How about a small battle?

Kaleo faced Drake to better understand his request.

"Wait what?"

"How about a battle", Drake repeated. "Nothing big, nothing heavy, just a light spar. What do you say?

Kaleo thought about this for a moment. He wasn't sure how he felt about sending a fresh dragon into a battle already. Afterall, it was only their first day of training. Drake seemed like a nice enough guy. He wasn't arrogant, or bossy like Quinton. Plus, Drake was Kaleo's only friend in this GYM so far. What did he have to lose, it was only a spar anyways.

"Alright, let's do this" Kaleo answered with much enthusiasm.

* * *

After about another five minutes of rest, Kaleo and Drake found themselves on opposite sides of a Pokémon arena. Both trainers knew the rules very well, and both were just as determined to win.

"Alright Titan, show him what you're made of!"

The Dratini excitedly roared before slithering to the center of the arena. When he was into position, Drake made his own Pokémon's appearance.

"Let's go, Gabite!"

The signature pokeball flashed it's familiar red light as a Pokémon appeared. It was dark blue with red, it had very rough-looking scales, and looked just as menacing as any of the other dragons Kaleo had seen so far. Kaleo and his Dratini had a voice in their mind telling them, "How did I get into this situation.

"Gabite, let's start off with Dragon Rage!"

The bipedal dragon blasted an orange glowing orb from its mouth, aiming for Titan.

"Titan move out-of-the-way!"

Doing as its master instructed, or as it's instincts instructed, the Dratini moved out of the attack's way. It was a clean miss, but a little too close for Kaleo's and Titan's liking.

"Your little guy can move pretty quick without legs" Drake complemented. "Gabite keep on him with Dragon Rage.

Responding to Drake, the Gabite chased after the slithering Dragon to get a better shot. The Gabite had more strength, power, and more abilities than the Dratini; but Titan had speed and dodge on his side. Still, his luck was only going to last for so long before the Gabite would eventually make contact, and Kaleo knew this.

"_Damn, Titan can't get a good hit in_", Kaleo thought to himself. _"All he knows is Wrap and Thunder Wave. Lightning attacks don't work on ground types, and he's keeping Titan from even getting close to him. There has to be an opening somewhere."_

As Kaleo tried to comprehend a new strategy, things were running through Titan's head too. He was being chased by a threat that was foreign to him in his own habitat. The Pokémon couldn't read levels like a pokedex, but he could tell that the Gabite was at a much higher level that he was. The Gabite was pushing him closer to the arena's corner to trap him there and make a finishing blow. To escape this, Titan played the one trump card he knew best. The tiny dragon Pokémon jumped from the arena's edge, and dove into the swimming pool from earlier.

"Aaawww what! Titan no, you can't go out of the arena!"

The Gabite stopped it's pursuit as Kaleo shouted to his submerged Pokémon. Feeling satisfied of scaring off it's opponent, Gabite began to return to the arena. When its back was turned, a small squirt of water hit the Pokémon's back. It turned around to see the Dratini sticking it's head out of the water. Most likely due to its playful nature, the pokemon squirted more water at the Gabite.

"Titan don't, you're gonna get him mad", Kaleo told his Pokémon.

Over and over, Titan spat more water at Drake's Pokémon. It wasn't Water Gun, it was simply splashing water at the opponent; almost like he was mocking Gabite. The larger dragon was getting irritated by the Dratini. The last straw was when Titan squirted water right into the Gabite's eye. Having no more of this, the Gabite dove into the water after Titan.

"Titan! Titan get out of there!" Kaleo shouted to his Pokémon.

The Pokémon did not obey as it dodged his physically superior opponent. Out of concern as of how this battle was going to end, Drake leaned over to the pool's edge.

"Gabite get out of the pool. You can't be in water for too long!"

When Kaleo heard Drake yell his command, it all clicked into Kaleo's mind.

_"Titan knew he was outmatched by Gabite. So he forced him into the water where Titan would have the advantage, knowing the water would weaken the Gabite."_

Kaleo had to give Titan some credit for thinking of a strategy in this battle. It was also surprising to know that Pokémon could think of ways to win while on the battle field. Yet Titan wasn't finished surprising Kaleo. Finally resurfacing from the water in a very high jump, Kaleo noticed his eyes turn a deep red. Using all of its attack power,Titan savagely attacked the Gabite with rapid head buts and slaps from its tail. The attack sent the Gabite flying out of the water and clear across the arena.

"T-That was Outrage", Kaleo whispered to himself. "When did Titan learn that?"

Drake rushed over to his Pokémon as it sayed unconscious on it's back.

"Gabite, are you alright?"

The Pokémon let out a small whine to say it was alive, but unconscious and defeated. During this time, Kaleo hoisted his own Pokémon out of the pool.

"Titan, talk to me, say something?"

The Dratini's eyes zigzagged from side to side in confusion. In less than a minute, it's state of mind returned, and Titan was back to its normal self. It was a sigh of relief for Kaleo.

"That was some battle Kaleo", Drake said as he returned Gabite into his pokeball. "Titan has some real potential."

Kaleo laughed to himself, not because it was funny; but because of all the emotions at the moment. There was relief that his Pokémon was okay. There was happiness that he won his first ever Pokémon battle. There was surprise by his Pokémon's performance. Then there was excitement, excitement that was going to drive both him and Titan into new levels.


	5. One Step At A Time

It was the early sunrise of a new day. Beyond the valleys and trees was a hill. About three miles at the top, stood the mysterious pokemon shinobi, Koga. He awaited at the top, watching the sun rise past edge of the Earth. He was known to be a patient person, as it was a necessity to being a ninja. However, he didn't feel very patient at the moment. As he looked down at a small pocket watch in his hand, someone else joined him on the hilltop. Although his movements were very slow, Jagger moved as fast as he could to reach the top. His breathing was heavy from exhaustion, the high atmosphere, and the thirty pound vest around Jagger's chest. Once he was close enough to Koga, Jagger placed his hands on his his knees as the sweat beaded off of his face. Koga tapped the small stop button on the watch, looking not too happy.

"Still too slow", Koga said in a cold tone. "Do it again."

Jagger groaned under his breath. It was the third time this morning that Koga made him run this hill. Not wanting to upset his trainer, Jagger stood back up and head back down the hill. It was a simple task, but not an easy one. Going up and down a hill was easy. Going up and down a three mile high hill, with an extra thirty pounds, four times, was something much harder.

* * *

Another thirty minutes later, with the same thirty pounds, Jagger finished his exercise at the top. This couldn't drag on. Jagger was more than willing to go the distance, but every man had a breaking point. Koga took another look at Jagger's new time.

"Hm, close enough", Koga shrugged. "Follow me."

In that brief moment, Koga took off down the hill with speed obviously proving he was a true ninja. Jagger hung his head low. It was relieving to know he didn't have to climb this hill anymore, at least for the day. Sill, the down trip wasn't going to be any easier than before.

* * *

It was the breeding season for the Magikarp. If one payed enough attention to the water below, they could see the numerous fish below. However, Jagger wasn't looking into the deeper water. Instead, he viewed the H2O in his hands before splashing it in his face. The vest was sitting in the corner under a tree, along with Koga. When Jagger was done cleaning his face, he walked over to his sensei for more instructions.

"Alright, what's the plan today", Jagger asked.

Koga pointed to river across from them.

"Your task is a simple one", Koga told him. "You are to cross this river."

"Ok", Jagger said not too worried.

"However...", Koga interrupted.

The not worried feeling in Jagger disappeared.

"...You have to go against the current."

"Against the current", Jagger questioned a little confused.

"Yes", Koga continued. "You will go against the current s I do, watch."

Koga left Jagger behind and jumped over the lake. He obviously wasn't going to cross it in a single bound, and it would be too tough to swim against the current. So what was he planning? Expecting Koga to sink to the bottom of the river, Koga did not. He remained above the river's surface, almost like he was stepping on solid ground. Koga didn't stop there. For now, Koga was running across the rushing water like he said he would, against the current. He stopped at a a certain point to look back at his student. Still in some surprise by what his master was able to do, Jagger inched his way towards the river.

He wasn't that great of a swimmer, and walking on water was something he never even dreamed of. Using his better precaution, and trust in his sensei, Jagger placed the tips of his toes on the water. Putting some more effort into the step, Jagger placed his whole foot on the water's surface. With that done, he placed his whole weight on the step. Surprisingly, Jagger didn't sink either. Feeling a bit more confidence in his steps, Jagger removed himself from dry land completely. Then, as expected from a new shinobi in training, Jagger sank entirely beneath the surface.

The Elite Four's Koga laughed loud enough for his subordinate to hear him. Jagger felt rather humiliated as he pulled himself out of the water. He was soaked through his clothing as he returned to the river bank.

"That's not funny", Jagger shouted back. "How is that even possible?!"

"Pay attention closely young one!"

As Jagger returned his gaze back to the poison master, Koga pointed to the water.

"There are three important secrets to the water beneath your feet! Feel closely, but swiftly before you step! Sense what is ahead of you; and most importantly, always look before you leap!"

The young boy crawled his way back to the water as he thought about this. When Jagger peered over, all he could see was his reflection. He also noticed something else, something dark behind his reflection. It was a rock, not just one rock, but another, and another. As he gazed upon the rushing water, he noticed rocks everywhere withing the river. They weren't noticeable at first, because they were just under the water's surface. Jagger puzzled this new find before making his next move. Feeling more confident that the secret was discovered, Jagger took another step on the water's surface.

As determined, Jagger continued against the current. It was tricky to keep balance because of the rushing water. Nevertheless, Jagger moved farther and farther away from his starting point.

"_So he's figured it out huh_", Koga made a mental note.

When Jagger was about ten feet away from Koga, he gave new orders to the boy.

"Good, you've made it this far out", Koga told him. "Let's keep moving, a little bit faster this time. Remember, feel quickly before you step, sense what's ahead of you, and look before you leap", Koga shouted back as he moved on ahead.

The training duo moved along the river, constantly fighting the currents. Jagger remained a good distance behind his teacher. He wasn't as skilled as the older ninja, but he was able to keep Koga in his sights. Being sure to remember what he said before, Jagger was getting more accustomed to the field of training. There was a sudden mishap as Jagger nearly lost his balance from a loose rock.

"Be careful back there", Koga warned. "Not all of these rocks are set in place right!"

This was a new obstacle for Jagger to handle. It had no pressure on him, but it was another thing to watch out for. Knowing that this was a natural flowing river, it also held Pokemon in it. The only problem was, they were about to become another obstacle to cross over. From out of the blue, a Magikarp leap from the water and slammed into Jagger's stomach. The fish pokemon escaped as Jagger had the wind knocked out of him. Luckily for Jagger, he stepped on a different rock, and avoided falling into the cold river.

"I should have mentioned before, it's the spawning season for the Magikarp", Koga shouted for his subordinate.

"The spawning season?"

Jagger didn't need to hear that a third time. As he looked ahead, Jagger saw dozens of Magikarp splashing, jumping, and causing a ruckus. The water turned from a river into a lake, for the Magikarp young to grow; but at the same time, it was a death sentence to continue the task with all these pokemon. Jagger watched as his sensei Koga maneuvered gracefully past the fish, and stay on the hidden rocks. It may be hard, but it was humanly possible to reach the end.

"_Well_", Jagger spoke in his mind, "_If he can do it, I can do it._"

Not putting another thought into what lies ahead, Jagger dove into the chaos. He was hit and thrashed back and forth by the mindless pokemon. Yet somehow, he wasn't falling. He did his best to avoid the onslaught. Jagger wasn't as graceful or swift to react like Koga; but the boy managed somehow. After crossing the lake, Jagger reached a new stream. It was calmer than the river, and a little bit thinner.

The next part of the task felt easier. There were no Magikarp, no huge amount of water, and Koga was still in his sights. The stream was still deep enough for him to sink knee deep. Some of the rocks were still loose, and there was an incident where Jagger stepped on a moving Shuckle, mistaking it for a rock. While Jagger moved along the small body of water, it started to get deeper and deeper again. Before they knew it, Jagger was standing in the middle of another lake. The main difference was that there was no flying fish this time.

Besides Koga, Jagger couldn't hear, or feel any other presence. It felt almost unnatural to feel nothing else's presence. Jagger assumed it was because the lake was so deep. Then, there was a spike in Jagger's senses. He stopped midway through the lake while Koga kept moving. Something gave off an uneasy feeling for Jagger, but where was it coming from. The sky was clear, and there were no wild pokemon around. The only other place to think of was below. That's where it was below.

Without any extra warning, something enormous burst out of the water. It rose above the water, and towered over Jagger. It was at that second, Jagger had locked eyes with a Gyarados. Jagger knew very well what these pokemon were capable of, but he had no pokemon, no weapon, and no sensei to protect him. Being a land walked, Jagger had the disadvantage against the Gyarados. In a fight or flight moment, Jagger's only choice, was flight.

Using the method of travel over water that Koga taught Jagger, he made a mad dash for dry land. The Gyarados was an excellent swimmer, but Jagger could compete with him when it came to running; especially if his life depended on it. Safe salvation wasn't that far away. He could reach the bank in moments so long as the Gyarados didn't use a long range attack. Whatever bad luck had been following Jagger around all day, just cut in once again. From out of the depths, two more intimidating Gyarados remained in Jagger's way. He would have to find another path to the river bank. He was still to far to swim it, and the rock path underwater led him away farther from dry land.

The craziness continued as a school of Magikarp tried to escape the enraged Gyarados. Jagger didn't know what to do, he wasn't going top reach land soon. There was the thought of maybe catching the legs of a bird pokemon and flying to safety. As he looked up, Jagger saw not birds to his disappointment. However, he did see something else, a branch. It was hanging from a tree over the river. If he some better agility he could probably catch it. Maybe with a step ladder, the boy could climb it to safety and reach the branch.

"A ladder, I need a ladder", Jagger thought.

His mind scrambled for an idea to grab the branch. If he didn't think of one soon, he would pass up the branch, and have to continue running from these pokemon. As he looked back, he saw the three pokemon still pursuing him. One more idea came to Jagger's mind. It was dangerous, required a lot of luck, and was downright stupid. But what other choice did he have? Jagger ran past the branch before stopping. He turned around, and faced the pokemon. He took a deep breath.

"Well, here goes everything", Jagger said to himself. Using all the speed he could muster up at this point, Jagger dashed towards the pokemon like a mad man. Koga was watching this whole thing from the shadow of a tree.

"_What's that boy doing_", he said in his mind.

When Jagger was in striking distance of the Gyarados, he did something unheard of. Jagger leaped as high as he could, and stepped on the fleeing Magikarp. One after the other, he used the Magikarp to gain high elevation. When no more fish were in the way, Jagger was face to face with one of the Gyarados. Before it could clamp it's jaws down on Jagger, the boy used it's bottom jaw as a trampoline, and jumped onto the top of the pokemon. Wasting no more time than needed. Jagger jumped one more time, and finally seized the branch.

When Jagger's hands gripped the branch as hard as it could, the remaining pokemon disappeared beneath the water. Jagger looked below him to make sure they were gone. He began to laugh to himself, knowing he cheated death, and to reassure himself that he was alive. The laugh turned into a yell, as the Gyarados made one last attempt to devour Jagger. Jagger lifted his legs to avoid the pokemon, as it's jaws missed him by mere inches. With no effort left to try, the Gyarados gave up. From out of the underbrush, Jagger heard the clapping of one set of hands.

"Bravo young one", Koga applauded, "Bravo."

With no other words, and no other compliments, Koga turned around and walked deeper into the forest.

"Why did you just leave me here", Jagger called back. "I don't know anything about climbing trees! Hey, Heeey!"

* * *

**A new posted chapter with new training methods. I hope I didn't rush this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy.**


	6. A Rumored Story

The grass was rather green on this part of the playground. While Liliana played with her Pokemon on the slide, her older brother Dexter watched from the park bench. He had some old memories reappear about him on the swings with his Piplup. He and his Empoleon were obviously now too big to play on the playground, but one couldn't help reminisce on something that was so much fun. Dexter chuckled to himself as he watched Liliana laugh with joy.

"Reliving old memories", said a female voice behind him.

Dexter turned around to glimpse at the voice's owner. Behind him was a woman, around twenty years old, with long blonde air, and a face all too familiar.

"Cynthia", Dexter said.

"It's nice to see you again Dexter" the former champion said.

"How did you know I was here", the boy asked.

"You're parents pointed me in the right direction" the woman said while taking a seat on the bench with Dexter. "Is that your sister?"

"Yeah that's Liliana", Dexter said as he waved Hi to his sibling.

Liliana saw Dexter with new company; not just any company, the champion Cynthia herself. Not wasting another minute, Liliana and her pokemon rushed over to greet the new visitor.

"You're Cynthia the champion", Liliana burst in joy.

"Yes, well, former champion now" Cynthia respectfully said.

She gave quick look to Dexter, then back to her brother. There really was a strong resemblance. From the matching black black hair, to the wide smile, and down to even wearing a baseball cap. What caught Cynthia's attention the most were Liliana's Pokemon following her around. Cynthia recognized them as the starters for the Sinnoh region. They were fitting choices for her because of the location she lived in.

"I see you have Pokemon with you", Cynthia stated. "Aren't you a little young to be having a Pokemon?"

"Yes, but Dexter gave them to me", Liliana answered.

"I see", Cynthia glanced over at the older sibling. "It's such a warm day today, would you like an ice cream?"

"Yes" Liliana said in a cheerful tone.

* * *

As promised by Cynthia, Liliana now had an ice cream cone in her hands. To prevent the strawberry flavored treat from dripping on her hand, Liliana wasting no time before chipping away at her snack. Cynthia treated herself to a vanilla flavored one, after much spent time trying to choose one in the first place. While Liliana shared a few scoops with her Pokemon, Dexter remained on the bench with Cynthia. He had no treat for himself, but was content enough seeing his sister and friend happy with a cone.

"You started her a little early, don't you think" Cynthia questioned.

This was the main reason Dexter came to the park with Liliana. It was nice to get out of the house and play every once in a while, but today had it's own hidden agenda.

"I thought it would be safer for her this way", Dexter firmly stated.

"So you've heard about what's going on?"

"Most of it, but not all of it", said Dexter. "I was hoping you would fill me in on the details."

Cynthia removed her mouth from her ice cream to speak out.

"No doubt you've already heard how Team Galactic disbanded from our region."

Dexter nodded in agreement to the blonde woman's statement.

"Jupiter was brought into custody along with, Saturn, and Mars. Cyrus and J haven't been seen since the incident with the legendary Pokemon of Sinnoh, and Charon's whereabouts are still unknown. The police not only believe the escaped Team Galactic are up to trouble again, but we think they're trying to recruit more members."

"So it's that bad huh", Dexter asked with his hand on his chin.

"It gets worse", Cynthia said in a grim tone. "It's just a rumor so far, but people have been talking about Team Rocket getting involved with them too."

This put a more concerned expression to Dexter's face.

"Team Rocket? Why would they be involved with them? I thought they were rivals."

"I thought so too", said Cynthia. "Maybe one of the teams black mailed the other, or maybe they put their differences aside to start a whole new team."

Both champions stayed in silent for a time. The most interesting thing to them at the moment was the ground and their feet. After a long silence, Cynthia spoke out first.

"In any fact, it looks like Liliana has taken a liking to her Pokemon."

Both friends watched as the little girl played with her Pokemon on the swing set, now that her ice cream had been devoured.

"And it looks like they've taken a real shinning to her as well", Cynthia commented.

"It seems so", Dexter gestured. "They're going to get strong, very strong. Still, I worry about her. Maybe it's because she's so young, maybe it's just a brother's instinct, or maybe it's all me, but I worry that Team Rocket, Team Galactic, or someone else is going to see the same potential I see in her, and they're going to take her away."

"What do you mean", Cynthia questioned Dexter's hazy statement.

"Well", Dexter began. "Ever since she was a very young child, she always seemed to have this natural gift to talk communicate with pokemon. She doesn't understand their language or read their thoughts, but...it doesn't take a lot of time, or many words, for her to make friends with nearly any Pokemon she meets."

Cynthia listened closely to what Dexter had to say. His explanation would drift off into an image of the past, where Cynthia would have to use her own imagination to recall the event.

* * *

It was only three days after Dexter had received his Pokemon. He hadn't ventured very far from his home town yet, and remained in route 201. While the GYM badges awaited him in the farther cities, Dexter remained close to home. It was a choice to keep close to his family for a little while longer, and to build strength before a match. The choice however, would be one that would nearly cost him his life. It was an accident, but somehow, Dexter somehow found himself facing off against a large Cranidos. The creature was much too fast, and persistent to outrun. The only other choice he had was to fight.

"Piplup, BubbleBeam attack", Dexter shouted.

His small penguin Pokemon let loose a barrage of bubbles. While the attack was super effective against the Cranidos, it was simply too high of a level. The dinosaur like Pokemon shoot off the attack before charging at the Piplup. Dexter's Pokemon went flying to who knows where in the forest.

"Piplup", Dexter cried out in concern.

The boys concern blinded him on the fact that he should be concerned for himself. With no second warning, the Cranidos charged it's skull straight into Dexter's stomach. The impact sent a shock wave of fresh pain through Dexter's body as he skidded across the forest floor like a thrown rag doll. The new trainer tried to stand up, 0only finding it too painful to even budge. However, pain would have to remain relevant, for the Pokemon was dragging it's feet across the ground, signalling it was going to charge again.

As it began to gain more and more momentum, another barrage of familiar bubbles attacked the wild Pokemon. Both Dexter, and the Cranidos looked to see where the attack came from. On the other side of the forest, were Dexter's Pokemon and sister, Piplup and Liliana.

"Leave him alone", Liliana ordered and shouted.

"Lily", Dexter cried out in pain. "Lily run, he'll get you too!"

For once, the younger sibling ignored her brother's orders. Instead, she ordered her brother's Pokemon to use the same attack on the Cranidos. Dexter mentally reminded himself, the he was the Pokemon's true owner, and the fact that Liliana could order Piplup around was a true feat. However, her feat would not be as good as her luck. The Piplup had now reached it's limit in using bubble beam. While it still had other attacks, they would be futile against the ancient resurrected Pokemon.

The Cranidos now say that his opponent was weak, it was the perfect opportunity of predator and prey. Completely ignoring the helpless Dexter, the Cranidos charged Liliana full force. As Dexter still tried to stand up, it was still too painful. The only thing he could do now was to tell his little sister to run. This time, Liliana listened to her brother, taking Piplup along with her.

As fast as she could, Liliana ran deeper into the forest carrying Piplup along with her. She may have had a running start, but she was not a sprinter. Liliana was a young girl, with small legs, and fear consuming her. While the Cranidos was a predator built to chase things within Liliana's stature. In her chase, Liliana did the worse possible thing, she looked back. Panic began to set in as she saw how close the Cranidos was behind her, only about three feet away.

When someone come close to death, they often do three things. They either accept it, cry about it, or pray for help. However, Liliana was a child, she didn't want to accept death. Crying was almost an essential in a situation like this. The last thing she did was pray. She didn't speak out loud, nor did she pray to someone in specific. All of it was done in her head.

"_Please. some one help me_!"

Almost as if someone had rejected her prayers, Liliana tripped and fell. The Piplup was tossed aside, and Liliana fell flat on her face. Thankfully, her landing momentum was cancelled out by water. As Liliana tried to reassess herself, she found that she was at Lake Verity again. It was a familiar place, completed with another familiar, but dreadful roar. Liliana looked behind her, to see the Craindos still within three feet of her. Liliana's scream was countered by the Cranidos's roar.

It was something out of a horror movie. Liliana was about to experience what seeing death was like, and what experiencing miracles was like. From the deeper part of the lake, a large pink orb shot out of the water. It caught the attention of the Cranidos, the Piplup, and Liliana. The orb hovered over all of them, swaying up and down as if it was alive. Liliana couldn't get a clear vision of the event, as her eyes were watery from crying. However, she could make out the silhouette of what looked like a Pokemon.

As the orb hovered, a large beam of the same pink colored energy was fired at the Cranidos. While the headbutt Pokemon was indeed very strong, it was almost powerless against this new aggressor. Once the large creature was down on it's knees, a pokeball hit the corner of it's skull before being absorbed by the small device. As the ball rattled to maintain it's captive, Liliana could see her injured brother leaning against a tree. The pokeball stopped fidgeting, signalling that the catch was a success. With a sigh of relief, Dexter collapsed on the ground into unconsciousness. Immediately, the little girl and penguin rushed over to Dexter.

They flipped him over on his back, to relieve the pressure on his injured stomach. The ribs were most likely broken, and Liliana didn't even want to know the extent of his internal organ injuries. More tears shed from Liliana's eyes as she imagined the worse. It wasn't supposed to be like this. This isn't the way Liliana wanted Dexter's journey to play out. It was supposed to be fun, with many stories, and battles with Dexter as the champion. As she sobbed even more, the large pink orb hovered closer to her. Liliana's attention was back on the mysterious Pokemon in the bubble. She still couldn't tell what it was.

In any case, Liliana didn't feel threatened by whatever it was. The pink orb hovered in a circle around Dexter, almost examining him. Although her vision was still muffled from the tears, Liliana could have sworn she say a tiny grey hand emerge from the bubble. Ever so gently, it touched the center of Dexter's chest. The small tap emitted a pink sparkle that completely covered her brother. He didn't look in pain or in distress, so it was safe to say that the mysterious being didn't harm her brother any further.

After a few moments, the light surrounding Dexter faded away. Responding just as the light disappeared, Dexter began to awaken. He felt groggy and dizzy, but he was alive.

"Dexter", Liliana shouted as she hugged her brother deeply.

Not second thinking that the embrace would hurt her wounded brother, Liliana squeezed her brother as hard as she could. Wanting to reassure that his master was indeed alive, Dexter's Piplup joined in the moment as well. The older sibling hugged Liliana and the penguin back. As he held them, he tried to recall exactly what happened. All he remembered was catching the Cranidos, then nothing. Why he was still alive he wasn't sure. Dexter felt his chest with one of his hands, but didn't find what he was looking for.

"_It's gone_", he thought to himself, _"the pain is gone. But how is that even possible? I know I had broken ribs from that Cranidos's attack. So why do I feel fine?"_

Dexter could feel Liliana's head turn in his hug.

"Thank you Lake Guardian", Liliana shouted across the water front.

Trying to puzzle exactly what she meant, Dexter checked his surroundings. He never did see the Lake Guardian, or the mysterious orb, or the miracle that was bestowed on him. All he needed to see was his sister, his Pokemon, and the ever cryptic Lake Viridian.

* * *

Back in the present, Cynthia was in awe by Dexter's story.

"That's amazing", Cynthia whispered. "So you believe she can talk to the lake guardian?"

"I don't know. All I can say is that she has a gift for speaking to Pokemon. It's something that's going to make her a strong trainer.

The two champions continued to eye Liliana as she hung on the monkey bars with her Pokemon in tow.

Dexter ended his statement with, "All I can say is that Liliana has must to learn...and...she has much to teach us all."


	7. Music Of The Forest

It was the start of another Sunday for Kaleo and Titan. The weather outside was nothing special, no clouds, no heat, and no wind, just a simple morning. In particular, he felt rather excited to start another day of training. As the boy arrived at the GYM door, he awaited patiently for the entrance to slide open for him. However, his patience grew rather weak. The doors did not slide open for Kaleo or Titan as they awaited in the front. With no more intentions of waiting, Kaleo cupped his hands to peer through the glass door. Surprisingly, the GYM was empty. There were no signs of Clair, Drake, Quinton, or any of the dragon Pokémon.

"The GYM is closed today."

Kaleo looked behind him as a little boy answered his question for him.

"It's always closed on Sundays", the boy repeated as he carried on his own way.

"Thanks kid", Kaleo said as he walked away.

This was rather disappointing for Kaleo. Just when Titan was showing some new progress with a new move, the GYM is closed for the day. It was no big deal, after all, it would be open the next day. Still, the excitement and plans for the day were now gone.

"C'mon Titan", Kaleo ordered his Pokémon.

The small dragon followed its master as the two continued back to their apartment.

* * *

Once the boy entered his room, he thought of how big it was. In reality the room was no bigger than the one he had at home. Yet, without his siblings, or the rest of his family, it felt very big and empty. He took a quick rest on the couch while placing the Pokémon back in its pokeball. No sooner had Kaleo sat down when someone came tapping at his door. The ten-year old boy opened up the door just a crack to be cautious. He was surprised to find a mail man waiting in the hallway.

"Kaleo I presume", the mailman asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Good, I have a delivery for you from your family", the mailman said as he handed him a clipboard and a letter. "Just sign here...initial here...and sign here too".

Once Kaleo finished signing the papers properly, the mailman pocketed the clipboard before handing him a package. "This was the first item", said the mailman. Before he knew it, the delivery man wheeled in something that was unexpected. Arriving on two brand new wheels, was a bicycle. Kaleo wasn't sure what to think as the man placed the kickstand down before leaving with, "Have a good day". The door was closed shut as Kaleo tried to process exactly what was before of him.

The bike was obviously brand new, with no signs of being used, a small bell on the handle bars, along with a ribbon on the seat. No doubt his mom wrapped the ribbon on the seat like a packaged gift. It was then that Kaleo remembered about the package. Without second guessing, Kaleo opened the box with his boy scout knife. Inside, was a helmet matching the colors of his bike. Kaleo strapped on the small protection, knowing very well that it fit. The last and most important thing he remembered to open was the letter.

"Dear Kaleo", the letter began, "We got you a little something for your trip. I hope the helmet fits you. Always wear it when you ride. Remember stay safe, keep warm and dry, eat your munchies, and be very careful about your savings. We're rooting for you Kaleo, stay in touch. Your family, and your friends." At the bottom of the page were everyone's signature, and a drawn picture of a Weedle. The was also some more writing at the bottom. "P.S. We were kinda short on the money for your helmet, your piggy bank at home is empty."

The letter was sweet, and comforting. It didn't necessarily bother Kaleo that his money at home was gone. He had some saved up to hold himself together, and what they spent for him was worth it. There was only one more thing for him to do, and that was to ride.

* * *

Route 45 was said to be a difficult, and steep place to travel along. Some trainers would have to find another way to re-enter the city. However, Kaleo's new bike rode as if it was entirely flat ground. The new transportation would definitely get him back to Blackthorn city in no time. He wasn't worried about returning to his apartment. In fact, he wasn't worried at all. Once he was on that bike, the only thing on his mind was the road, and his handle bars. It was the sensation on received when he was out jogging. The entire world around him faded away, and only the path up ahead was what needed to be focused on.

The road before him was sensational. The smell of pine trees, the golden light that peered through the forest trees, the small puddle of water his wheels splashed through, it was beyond a beautiful view. Kaleo couldn't help chuckle out loud as the bike sped alongside the hill. Who wouldn't laugh, when one had so much fun. There was a small ledge up ahead. The boy wasn't worried, as he brought his new bike to a halt six feet from the edge. Kaloe took a look at the land ahead of him. The trees looked so small up on the cliff. In the distance he could see a small patch of civilization, no doubt New Bark Town. In the air a small flock of Pidgeys flew home.

Like any view appreciating person, Kaleo kept his eyes on the setting sun. It radiated its orange glow throughout the Johto region. Soon enough, the land would be completely dark. With a last glance, Kaleo turned his bike a full one-eighty degrees before pedaling back into the forest.

* * *

Before long, the forest was completely black. Like a nightlight in a dark hallway, Kaleo's small camp fire beamed through the small patch of forest. He had learned to control and prepare such things from his old boy scout days. Kaleo poked at the small flame with a stick to loosen the burning branches.

"Aww, Success", Kaleo said as he raised his hands in the air.

Once he was satisfied with its condition, Kaleo opened up his sleeping bag as Titan slithered next to him. It curled up in a nest of branches that the Pokémon gathered as Kaleo slipped into his sleeping bag. He reached into his small backpack for his stop watch. As he set the alarm on his watch, Titan searched through Kaleo's bag. It then pulled out a small Ukulele with its teeth.

"Aww, Titan no", Kaleo said as he immediately seized the small instrument.

Once in his hands, Kaleo calmed down. The small device was precious to him, so the last thing he needed was for a string to snap, or the frame to have teeth marks. Kaleo strummed the strings, just to make sure it was still in working condition. Once the boy ran his hands across the strings, titan seemed to perk up quite a bit.

"Oh, you like that huh", Kaleo asked his Pokémon.

The small dragon replied with a warm coo, and a wag of its tail. As Kaleo played on, the dragon's tail tuned in with the beat, and it's head fins flapped with delight. Kaleo wasn't playing any specific song, but it was a pleasant tune. For nearly and hour, Kaleo strummed the instrument into the night, with perhaps his best friend in the entire region.

* * *

Although the night was at its twilight, and Kaleo was in deep sleep, the camp fire still burned strongly. Kaleo would not remain asleep for long. The boy slowly awakened from certain strange noises. He rubbed his eyes for a bit before focusing on the source of the noises. Very close to his bag was a small blue turtle, and a darker blue beetle with a large horn. Kaleo knew that it was a Squirtle, and a Heracross. He had only seen these kind of Pokémon on the internet, on TV, and in books. He remained silent to observe them. The Heracross was no bigger than the Squirtle, no doubt a young one still.

The small Pokémon were completely oblivious to the fact that Kaleo was now wide awake. They whispered to each other in their own language as the approached the human's luggage. It was harmless searching. They didn't completely go through his stuff or try to steal anything. Their attention was turned to Kaleo's Ukulele. They whispered a little more right when the Heracross ran its claws across the strings. They were delighted with the sound the instrument produced.

"So they like the music", Kaleo whispered to himself.

The two Pokémon took turns strumming the Ukulele with much joy. It was interesting and fun to watch a Pokémon take out its curious side. The Squirtle lifted the small guitar off the ground for a better look. It didn't alarm Kaleo as he though, "_It's fine, he can't hurt it_". Oh how wrong Kaleo was. The small turtle started hitting the wooden device against a rock, most likely to see what it was made of.

"Hey, give that back", Kaleo said as he rushed to the instrument's rescue.

Now alert that the human was awake, the Squirtle and Heracross dropped the Ukulele and disappeared into the forest. Kaleo checked over his item to see if it was okay. Unlike when Titan grabbed it earlier, the small guitar now had three deep cracks in it. Some repairs would have to be made, but it was still playable. Titan would be happy to hear the music again...and then it hit him. The Squirtle and Heracross liked the music. Maybe the Pokémon would come back if they heard it again.

It was a chance Kaleo was willing to try. Since Squirtle and Heracross were rare to find in this forest, it was at least worth a try. Once again, Kaleo re tuned his Ukulele and began to play. He tried different songs he knew, simple beats, and random strumming, but the Pokémon did not return. Kaleo felt as if he had been playing for hours with no success. Just when he was ready to call it quits, Kaleo heard a rustle in the bushes. It was a small glimmer of hope, but just enough for Kaleo to pull out two pokeballs.

Kaleo casually played the instrument while humming to himself. He pretended to not pay attention as the small  
Squirtle crept out of the bushes. It was weary, but less threatened by Kaleo. Not far behind, the Heracross climbed out of a nearby tree to join the small water Pokémon. Both creatures took a seat on the ground in front of Kaleo as he played. The did not make a sound, they did not move...they simply sat there and listened to the boy play his device. The music began to get lower and more spaced out, signalling that the song was coming to an end.

Once Kaleo stopped playing, he couldn't help but smile as the Squirtle clapped in applause. He took a bow to his small audience. For a few seconds, Kaleo made eye contact with the Heracross and Squirtle. No one budged, even a little. All motion seemed to slow to minimal movement. However, it soon returned to fast forward. Kaleo reached for his pokeballs as the Pokémon ran for it. Their legs were small, and could only get them so far, so fast. With a good toss from both of his arms, Kaleo seized both Pokémon on the orb devices.

The red energy flashed before the pokeballs closed. The tiny catching machines wiggled, saying that the Pokémon were fighting back. This was one of the more stressful moments in catching Pokémon, waiting to see if it was a success. Luckily for Kaleo, it was. Not only did he catch a Pokémon without wounding, or tiring it out, but he caught two of them. Kaleo picked them up and observed them through the pokeballs. As he looked back to his bags, he now noticed that Titan was still asleep.

"Dang, this would have been so much faster if Titan helped me", Kaleo said to himself.

Event could have ended differently, but overall Kaleo was happy with what happened. He tossed open the pokeballs to view his new friends. Names would wait till the morning, for now Kaleo just simply wanted to play his Ukulele again. The Pokémon didn't argue back as Kaleo played a new song at the top of his head. Like an obediant child to its parent, the Pokémon sat and listened. Although it had only been a short time, the two pokemon had already started to bond with the master.

* * *

**This chapter was a little short this time, but I had to post something up. I made the pokeballs like the ones in the manga, where you can actually see the Pokémon through them. Hope you all enjoy, comment, and like. :D**


	8. Achilles

It was here on a warm sunny day that Jagger sat in a tree. His form was that of the Lotus Position, with his legs crisscrossed. While he kept his hands steady in his lap, his eyes remained shut.

"_It's only been three months, and I'm already showing signs of progress_", Jagger mentally told himself. "_I've already mastered some of the basic techniques of being a shinobi, but I still don't have a Pokémon or any ninja tools yet._"

As he remained in the tree, his concentration was broken as a young voice called out to him.

"Jagger, Jagger, come down here!"

Jagger opened is eyes to below him. Standing near the trunk of the tree was Janine, the daughter of his sensei. If she was here to fetch him, then something was a miss. Jagger slid down the tree trunk as if it was a fireman's pole.

"Still can't jump out of a tree I see", Janine commented. "A true ninja should easily be able to land gently on the ground from that height."

"Hey, I gout out of the tree didn't I", Jagger immediately defended himself.

"Nevermind, my father wishes to see you."

"Right now", Jagger questioned.

Normally Koga would assign Jagger his daily workout, then he was off on his own. Yet wanted to speak to Jagger in person...even though he did send his daughter to fetch the boy.

* * *

It wasn't long before Jagger arrived at the Fushcia GYM where Janine was passed the duty as GYM Leader. As Jagger walked through GYM, he had to manuever in certain ways. It came almost naturally for Jagger, as he now knew the secret pathway through the invisible walls. On his way to the main center, other GYM students watched him pass by. They whispered under their breaths. Jagger hadn't yet mastered the arts of understanding lip movement, or whispering. Their suspicious watching over him kept Jagger ready on his toes.

There was something definently going on, he just couldn't tell what it the end of the path was the larger arena area. It was where one should battle the GYM Leader. However, the current GYM Leader, Janine, was right behind him. Jagger gave a quick glance to Janine in question.

"What are you waiting for, go on", Janine ordered as she gave his a good kick to the rear.

Jagger stumbled into the empty arena. It wasn't easy to see everything, since the lighting was so dim. In any case, there were two objects in the center of the arena. The first one was a wooden sword, the second was a poison barb. Jagger slowly, and cautiously made his way towards the items. He did his best to not make any sounds, and constantly searched for any signs of danger. Now Jagger was in reaching distance of the objects. With a last glance around, Jagger took the items in his hands. He was expecting anything from a trap door, to the famous giant ball from Indiana Jones...but nothing happened as grasped the barb and sword.

"Sooo...is that it", Jagger questioned as he looked back to Janine.

"Not quite."

Jagger was in "Le Gasp" as he heard a voice literally right behind him. The boy had no time to react as he was tossed across the battle arena. It was Koga, Jagger could tell. The dim light gave Koga the edge in this battle, but it didn't mask him completely. In the shadows of the dark, Jagger saw the glimmer of something silver in Koga's hands. Jagger's eyes widened by what he saw. His sensei Koga held a sword, a real sword. In his other hands, were razor edged shuriken. This didn't make sense, what was he supposed to do?

"Think on your feet Jagger", Koga told him as he tossed the shuriken.

The other students watched as Jagger moved past the flying metal stars. One managed to scrape Jagger's shoulder, but the damage was minimum. Before he knew it, Koga was already upon him with a katana ready for attack. The boy's main instinct was to counter it with the wooden sword. Yet, this failed him as Koga's blade cut clean through Jagger's weapon.

"Steel weapons, the Achilles heel for a wooden weapon", Koga said as he continued to hack at Jagger.

The younger student could move away from the sword, but it was getting him nowhere. The sensei let his student gain some distance before throwing more shuriken. One in particular was aimed for Jagger's face. It was unavoidable and could only be countered with Jagger's wooden sword. Jagger small stars to ricochet off the wood, but something else happened. The shuriken became embedded within the sword. That's when it all clicked in place for Jagger.

"_The sword caught the shuriken. So this is why the sword is made of wooden. The sword counters the shuriken, and the barb has to counter the sword, since it's also made of metal_."

With the answer was discovered for Jagger, it was time for a counter attack. As more shuriken flew towards Jagger, they were all caught within the sword. The poison barb was an item to be held by poison Pokémon to increase poison attacks, but in this case Jagger could use it as a knife to defeat Koga. However, it was easier said than done. Koga's sword was able to keep Jagger at bay with its extended range. Where as Jagger's weapon was no bigger than a kitchen knife.

"_It's no good, he's too far out of reach. If the barb won't reach him, and the wooden sword is ineffective, then I'll have to use another long-range method."_

Using the shuriken embedded in the wooden sword, Jagger turned his sensei's own weapons against him. The shuriken darted for Koga. Being a trained ninja for many years, Koga was able to easily dodge the shuriken. However, his training never prepared him for Jagger. Within a moment's notice, Jagger planted the poison barb deep in Koga's side. It wasn't long enough to cause internal damage, but it planted nicely into Koga's flesh. The fighting between them stopped, and he students watched in disbelief.

"He, he caught father?"

Being able to wound Koga was no easy feat. Janine herself was still trying to win against Koga. Yet, here was Jagger, a new student, and a shinobi still in training, who was able to catch Koga. The barb was small, no bigger than a pen, but Jagger still caught him.

"You got me with a poison barb", Koga told Jagger. "It was a smart idea. However, I have already built up a tolerance to this toxin."

Koga pulled out the barb, even though it would cause excruciating pain. Jagger prepared himself as he took the wooden sword and shuriken in his hands.

"You did well for a beginning test", Koga appraised him. "And now, you are ready for your Pokémon."

"Wait what", Jagger asked in disbelief. "I mean, Jagger, with a question mark."

"Just follow me", Koga ordered the boy.

As the sensei walked to an exit door leading to the backyard of the GYM, Jagger dropped his training weapons and followed Koga.

* * *

Koga opened the back door with a clank. Jagger felt proud and rejuvenated to be back outside. He had accomplished something back there, and now he was going to get a Pokémon like he always wanted. It didn't matter which Pokémon he got, so long as he could call it his own. Ahead of them were other senior shinobi students with Pokémon surrounding them. They weren't just random Pokémon, they were all poison type Pokémon. From Grimer, Venonat, Odish, Nidorans, Zubat, Gulpin, Spinarak, and more.

"Your Pokémon awaits you here Jagger, you've earned it", Koga said to him.

Jagger took a closer look at all the different Pokémon. He examined, pet, and looked over all the poison types. For nearly ten minutes, Jagger did not choose or even show signs of deciding.

"Is something wrong Jagger", Koga asked.

"No, it's just that..."

Jagger drifted off into thoughts again. There wasn't anything necessarily wrong with them. It's just that something didn't click with them. He was hoping that he could hone in on the right Pokémon like a compass pointing to north. Somehow with all these Pokémon around, Jagger just wasn't getting this feeling. It was maybe something that was only in his imaginations, but Jagger closed his eyes and focused. With his eyes shut, he tried to sense for anything out of the ordinary among these Pokémon. All seemed totally black in his sights. Suddenly, he felt a blue spike in his senses. It was faint, and distant...it kinda had a bluish tint sense, if one could call it that. Jagger opened his eyes and started walking towards the forest.

"Jagger, where are you going", Janine called to him.

Jagger took off in a light jog, leaving everyone to question his actions. Jagger jogged through the trees and ferns. It wasn't very far or long before he stopped. Close by a tree, looking under some rocks was a small blue and black Pokémon. It was dog shaped, but looked bipedal (Riolu). As Jagger crept closer to the Pokémon, it's ears perked up. The Pokémon turned to face Jagger. For a long time neither of them moved. It was surprising, as a Pokémon would normally bolt when confronted by a human.

However, there was something about this Pokémon. There was something that drew Jagger to this Pokémon, and in vice versa, something about Jagger captivated the Riolu. Jagger took one step towards the Riolu, and it didn't move. Then the boy took another, but the Pokémon still didn't move. After a certain amount of consecutive steps, Jagger was a good twelve feet from the Pokémon. He made no further moves at that point. Instead, Jagger waited for the Riolu to take a chance. Instinct told the Pokémon to run, but it's aura told him to get closer. Doing as Jagger did, the Pokémon stepped closer to Jagger.

Pretty soon, the Pokémon was at arm's length of Jagger. Both human and Pokémon stared into each other's eyes. Nothing was said, but nothing needed to be. Jagger hesitantly held his hand out palm first. He was cautious to se what the Pokémon would do. In the form of some small miracle, Riolu's hand met Jagger's. The touch was warm, and soft. As the palms connected with one another, it felt as if their souls were in sync.

* * *

Koga and Janine waited patiently as the last of the poison Pokémon were placed in pokeballs. It was then that Jagger arrived, holding the Riolu's hand.

"A Riolu, how did you find that? Those Pokémon aren't normally in this region."

"I don't know, I just knew it was there."

Koga took a look at the Pokémon. Indeed a Riolu was rare to find, let alone in this region. It was a lucky find for Jagger.

"Sensei Koga, I have my Pokémon."

"Him", Koga asked.

"Yeah, this is the one I choose."

The Riolu looked up to Jagger as if it knew what he was saying. Koga wasn't sure about how he felt towards Jagger's discussion. The master looked over to his daughter. She had this look across her face that told him, "It's your call." There wasn't anything necessarily wrong with this Pokémon. It wasn't a poison type like Koga expected, but it worked for Jagger.

"Very well then", Koga said as he tossed Jagger another wooden sword and poison barb. "You'll be needing these. Learn to work with them, and train your Pokémon well. Next week, we shall see if you can become a true shinobi."

Jagger held the tiems with excitement as he looked over to the Riolu.

* * *

It was now in the evening time as the Riolu and Jagger stayed in his room. On the radio was Professor Oak as he gave his daily broadcast on Pokémon Talk.

"To conclude our final broadcast for the day I would like to ask you to keep your eyes and ears open. Certain rumors have been going around that Team Rocket has been reappearing. And if that wasn't bad enough, what are these little sayings that Magma and Aqua are back? Tune in next time with Professor Oak and Mary, on the Pokémon Talk!"

Jagger turned off the radio once the program was off. His eyes turned to the wooden sword and poison barb on his desk. Then they retraced back to his new Pokémon. The aura Pokémon searched his room in wonder and curiosity. The Pokémon's attention was turned to the books on its shelf. The Riolu's paw ran along the spines of the different books. It suddenly stopped on a certain book. The aura Pokémon looked back to Jagger. It was then Jagger took a better view of the spine of the book. The novel was called, "The Mythical Tales of Achilles."

"You wanna read the book?"

Jagger grabbed the book from the shelf and sat on his bed. The Riolu was immediate to follow Jagger's actions. As Jagger opened the book, it was confused by the markings in the pages. Jagger pointed to the words as he read along.

"The Mythical Tales of Achilles...based on the Illiad...Before the war of Troy, before he was called a legend, there was a young boy named..."

Both Jagger and the Riolu said, "Achilles." Jagger looked back to the Pokémon.

"Huh?"

"Achilles", the Pokémon uttered.

The Riolu didn't move its mouth to speak. Instead, it used telepathy to read the word. Jagger had read about this in the stories about Riley and his Lucario, but never in his life would he expect something like this.

"You like that word huh", Jagger asked the Pokémon. "Achilles...it fits you."

Jagger continued to read on. It wasn't long before the Pokémon was reading the words telepathically with his new master. Een though the Pokémon didn't know the ABC's, it knew exactly what the book was saying. Maybe it was all from the aura powers, but somehow...the friendship between Jagger and Achilles had begun.

* * *

**I haven't posted something on this fic in a while. Hope you all read and review.**


	9. Being Prepared

A bright warm Sunday had arrived in the Sinnoh Region. Liliana excitedly commanded her Pokémon with some training.

"Turtwig, use tackle! Piplup, Bubble attack! Chimchar, use Scratch!"

The three Pokémon attacked ther bullseye targets set out for them. From a bench, Dexter watched Liliana practice. While Liliana was still a young trainer, he could see the potential in her. He wasn't just looking at her through a brother's eyes, he was looking at her through a trainer's eyes. Her Pokémon had greatly improved in the last week. Despite having no badges, her Pokémon seemed to be happy taking orders from Liliana. They didn't show any signs of aggression.

As Dexter continued to watch over his younger sister, his vision returned to his the screen was a picture of a pidgey flying with a letter. It landed in a nest, stating that Dexter had mail.

"Huh, what's this", Dexter said as he opened the mail.

A small video link popped out when the boy pressed on the mail nest. After a small sand timer was filled on the screen, Professor Rowan appeared. With another click, the video began to play for Dexter.

"Hello Dexter, how are you", the professor spoke. "I hope you are well. Congratulations on becoming the champion of the Sinnoh Region. We are all very proud of you. On the subject of regions, I have some exciting news for you. A new region is being built for people and Pokémon. We are calling this region, the Niji Region. It's an exciting event for all of us. As courtesy for being one of the Sinnoh champions, we would like you to be one of the first to compete in this region. It's a wonderful opportunity to compete, explore new lands, and catch new Pokémon. If you are interested, please visit me in my office in Twinleaf Town. Have a wonderful day, and congratulations again."

The video ended, leaving a blank page for Dexter.

"A new region huh", Dexter said as he crossed his arms.

This was something unexpected to the new trainer.

"_A new region sounds exciting_, Dexter thought to himself. "_It wouldn't be a bad idea to check out_."

The boy looked back to his little sister as she continued to train and play with her new companions.

"_On the other hand, it would defeat the whole purpose of me returning home. I need to train Liliana, so she can be ready for her journey...And ready for them."_

The boy flipped his cap around so the bill was facing his back. Immediately he began typing various things on his laptop. The files began to change until another video screen appeared. This time on the laptop was the face of officer Jenny.

"Officer Jenny", Dexter called out.

"Well howdy Dexter, I haven't heard from you in a while.

"Same here", He replied. "Jenny, I need a favor.

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"I need to know about any activities that Team Rocket, and Team Galactic have been showing."

"Team Rocket, and Team Galactic", Jenny asked. "Well, nothing has been happening in my neck of the woods. But I've actually been getting more reports about Team Plasma."

"Team Plasma", Dexter asked.

"I know them", A third voice interrupted.

Appearing from behind the bench Dexter sat on, Liliana began talking to Officer Jenny as well.

"My PokeFace buddies from the Unova region used to talk about them. Are they back again", Liliana asked.

"I believe so. We've had reports of them being spotted in the Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh region", Jenny confirmed.

"What about the Hoenn region", Dexter imputed.

"No confirmations yet, but I think it's only a matter of time before it happens."

Liliana began to take in all of what was ebing said. She had another question for the female officer.

"But I thought they were from the Unova region. How come they're not there anymore?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out right now", Said Jenny.

"Are there any other things we should be concerned about in the Sinnoh region", Asked a concerned Dexter.

"Nothing other than just the basics. The rumors of Team Rocket and Team Plasma have been mainly circling the Hoenn and Johto region. Although...", Jenny trailed off in thought."

"Although", Dexter asked on edge.

"This just sprung up the other day", Jenny continued, Bbut Team Magma and Team Aqua sightings have been popping up in the the Kanto and and Unova regions."

"Magma and Aqua", Liliana butted in again.

"Yeah, I guess Groudon and Kyogre are still on their minds. They're been doing some excavating and submarine diving around the Kanto and Unova areas."

"That's not good", Dexter added. "If they keep this up they'll not only get them back; You know Rayquaza will be back too. This could start a whole chain of events."

"I know. We're working on finding out who they're working for now, but it hasn't been going good."

"How come", Liliana asked.

"Every time we bust a dig, or a dive, they scatter", Jenny told them. "Whenever we do manage to get a hold of one, they mysteriously disappear without a trace. We don't know how they're doing it, but it always throws us back to square one."

All three people were stumped. There was little they could think of that could be of any help. With no leads, and no witnesses, what move could they make?

"Listen Dexter, I have to get back to patrolling, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, I think that's all for now", He said as he took his hat off.

"Okay, see you around Dexter", Officer Jenny said as she cut off the transmission.

Dexter closed his laptop before stretching his arms.

"What was that about Dex", The younger sibling questioned.

"Nothing, it was just that Professor Rowan sent me a message."

"Really what did he say?"

Dexter answered with, "He said they're gonna start a new region soon. He wants me to go and check it out."

Awww, but you just got back", Liliana complained.

It wasn't that she was jealous of Dexter's opportunity. She just wanted to spend more time with her brother. He had been gone for a long time, and barely returned home. Having him start on a new journey meant that she was going to see less of him again.

"You know", Dexter said as he put an arm around her. "I'm not sure if I should go or not Lily.

"Why", She asked him.

"I wanna stay at home for a little while longer", Dexter told her. "I've missed this place. I missed mom, I missed dad, and I missed ou Lily."

Liliana put her arms around her brother as she told him, "I missed you too Dex."

Dexter smiled as he continued to say, "I wanna be here whan you start off on your journey. I also want to make sure you're gonna be prepared for the battles ahead. Team Rocket, Team Plasma, Aqua, Magma,Galactic, all of them, they're very bad people. I'm worried that they're gonna do something bad to the family, and Twinleaf Town. I don't want to see that happen Lily."

Dexter slightly tightened his grip on Liliana as he spoke.

"That's why I want to make you stronger. So you can protect yourself from them."

Liliana hugged her brother back. Together they sat on the bench and stared off in the distance. The three Pokémon took a spot alongside the two siblings on the bench.

"_Lily_", Dexter thought. "_I hope I can prepare enough you for your journey. I'll do my best for you."_


End file.
